It wasn't love
by Lightning Lockhart
Summary: Sometimes all emotions can be confusing but in the end is time to realize how we really feel. Sadly in this story; it wasn't love.
**Once again, I am in the pits of Hell with this ship. Someone else writes about them? I don't even know. Anyway, here we go with a short drabble about Pyrrha and Cinder. Please, enjoy.**

* * *

People say that we seek all of those things that are more likely to destroy us. They say that humans have an addiction to danger and adrenaline. However, in a world that is plagued with danger behind every bush and nightmares coming to live day by day, is there any improvement for that? How can someone find more danger than the one found while fighting monsters and in combat tournaments? It was hard to find a way to be defeated and much less when you were known by the name of Pyrrha Nikos.

Pyrrha was a huntress to protect the world from the forces of Grimm. She entered tournament after tournament to defeat the most powerful warriors around the world and she succeeded. She tried to improve every aspect of herself; her body was her temple, her mind was her palace and her soul was her personal Heaven. She was a balanced person but she also enjoyed the thrill and the rush of adrenaline running through her veins every time she was in the middle of a battle. She grew confident in her skills and she had the right to do so.

She was able to face entire teams at once and end with victory upon her shoulders. At some point it stopped being a challenge and there was no way to improve like that. Of course all of that changed with the tournament. This final test was to truly prove her abilities against warriors of a higher level.

She didn't expect to find danger out of the arena. She wasn't looking for a situation like that but suddenly her emerald gaze clashed with golden eyes that burned. It was the collision between two different worlds and they needed no words to find each other. It was dangerous and both of them knew it.

They were two opposite magnets meeting in the middle; two beings looking for different things, power and peace, to protect and to destroy, to be better and to be the best. They collided with the force of a burning eclipse and the calm lullaby of a sunset seen from the Forever Fall forest.

Pyrrha Nikos and Cinder Fall found themselves tangled in Cinder's bed. They were a mess of limbs and a symphony of moans and gasps. They burst into flames of passion and ire because they were unable to understand why they were doing so but they weren't strong enough to resist the pull.

It was a night full of desperation to stay away and maybe to overpower the other but Cinder wanted more. It wasn't about overpowering but taking away the other's power. Of course she had never faced Pyrrha and the gladiator was stronger than any and fought back. They marked their bodies not like a sign of love but something like ownership to let the rest of the world know that they were the ones to blame for every mark on their necks or the red lines on their back.

Every time their lips met it wasn't because they loved each other or even cared about the other. Every kiss was just another challenge to make the other submit and let the other control them. They would turn around in bed, fighting to be on top and when one was in the bottom it was only question of seconds to switch. It was just a sudden spark of desire and a moment of need that must be satisfied. It wasn't love but a war between them and they knew that one day it would make them clash weapons in the same way their bodies were doing. They were touching each other and their skins were burning, they were trying to get closer and far away at the same time.

Yes, they knew it was wrong. Despite their dreams and goals, both of them were still humans so they just fell into that trap once and once again until every deep breath was nothing but fire and ashes. Every single time their bodies brushes desperately against the other in a wave of ecstasy, they were at war with themselves. They were like a storm, powerful and destructive, they were like a volcano in eruption; unexpected, burning, consuming, deadly. But maybe they were just like the city waiting to disappear beneath the lava. They were like Pompeii.

Cinder would sink her teeth into Pyrrha's pale neck to muffle the proof of her pleasure. Pyrrha would scream in silence to do the same. That was yet another challenge and they would send each other over the edge a dozen times just to demonstrate that they were in control. It wasn't love making or just simple and plain sex; it was the consuming motion of fire and fury. They would try so hard to be the best while falling deeper into that dark void.

Their bodies were consumed by the burning flames until their minds were gone and their final battle was a reality. They fought fiercely, they tried to survive and conquer but it wasn't enough. It wasn't love.

* * *

 **That was it. Let me know what you think or if you have any ideas for this ship, that would be grand.**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
